


海边甜情

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi





	海边甜情

A闪/藤丸立香♂  
奥兹曼迪亚斯/藤丸立香♂

摘要：  
一次在海边特异点的失控意外。

 

从者的睡眠通常是回忆与幻想的混淆产物，英灵们沉浸在半真半假的思绪里，放松精神从而得到人类熟睡一般的效果。  
在迦勒底里面，通常是一个人睡觉的。  
她这麽想着，回味独自入眠的夜晚，稍稍移动了肢体去碰触人类御主。这个人的血是暖暖的，肉也是暖暖的，心脏扑通扑通，肚子里面——  
"杰克。"  
少年与她一起躺在床铺上，正确来说，身形娇小的幼女从者趴在他的怀里，搂住了脆弱的脖颈。杀人鬼的手掌幼小乾凉，十根包在绷带里的指尖于少年脑後相触，她很是迷恋地吸嗅他的衬衫，小心翼翼地向御主撒娇。  
"睡不着吗？"  
并不觉得自己抱着一只人形炸弹，藤丸立香回想着这种时候该怎麽办，一边轻轻抚摸着幼女的後背，他的育儿知识极其浅薄，只在源赖光身上稍稍学过一些丶或者是被她这麽对待过，所以觉得这就是哄孩子的方法？对於幼儿来说拍打与摇晃也许有用，但从者则笑着躲开了带来痒意的手。  
"呐丶呐妈妈，能唱摇篮曲吗？"  
藤丸立香向来有求必应，顺从地哼起了一段旋律，并不是什麽正式的子守呗，而是曾经在迦勒底当中听过的音乐，可能是莫札特的钢琴曲片段，也可能是歌剧魅影某次的发声练习，人类的声带与胸腔都在震动着，无处安放的双手还是笨拙地安抚着杰克的背脊肌肉。  
她逐渐放松了身体，将头靠在御主肩膀上面。  
昏暗房间里只有从半开门缝漏入的些微光线，窗户紧闭，厚重窗帘阻挡了过於明亮的月光，藤丸立香将年幼的开膛手放入棉被底下，後者低弱的呜咽像是猫咪撒娇，他迟疑一秒，凑近到呼吸能轻轻擦过她额前的距离。  
相较儿童房里温馨的晚安吻，在台前比拚似豪饮的从者们就显得十分糟糕了，两位皆衣衫不整，并且很有脱光裸奔的意愿，吉尔伽美什上半身只剩颈间的黄金项炼，一腿搭在奥兹曼迪亚斯膝上，摇晃金质杯子的样子看似品酒，其实只是忙着说醉话没有吞咽的余裕而已，偶尔夹杂的苏美尔语更证明了他其实并不清醒。  
作为聆听的一方，奥兹曼迪亚斯太过安静了，法老王左手持杯，右手握着弯钩权杖，清明的眼神早就迷失在酒精当中，斯芬克斯兽无人约束，在大厅里跑来跑去，数量众多的幻想种破坏力不容小觑，除了两位王屁股下的座位尚还完好，其他地方几乎都是半毁状态。  
御主站在门板前犹豫不决，摸不准该直接转身走人还是进去收拾，这幢木屋是偶然发现的落脚点，靠近沙滩的废弃小屋，梁柱结构完整，只是家俱几乎都朽烂了，幸好英雄王与法老都不反对自己布置环境，藤丸立香带着杰克出去散了会步，回来发现房子里已经被充满富丽风情的物品堆满了。  
显然这两人在动手打扫之後就开始了饮酒，抱着猎物的杰克与少年自行升火烧烤，靠着跟库夫林学来的处理技术端出了美味的野兔肉，一只作为供品向王献上，另一只被藤丸立香与幼女从者分食了，他料理好她的睡眠问题，打算去洗个澡。  
如果尼托克丽丝在这里就好了。  
藤丸立香自然浮出了这个想法，女法老虽然会慌张失措一阵子，但把奥兹曼迪亚斯照料好已经成了她的本能，御主自然可以甩手去休息。可惜前来的从者仅有三位，两位烂醉而一名熟睡，注定今晚要孤身战斗的少年弯腰抱起一只正在啃咬酒柜的小兽，轻轻把它放到同伴身边，两只斯芬克斯兽立刻就开始了嬉戏。  
可爱的生物互相压倒，毫无杀伤力地啃咬彼此，画面相当疗愈，藤丸立香再偷偷看了一眼沙发上东倒西歪的醉汉们，真心期盼他们俩个可以效仿一下幻想种容易亲近同类的习性。  
在过去的半个月内，继英雄王之後法老也宣布了绊十，秉持着不浪费的原则立刻被请出了探索名单外，他俩从一天忙碌十个小时，变成了十天都出战不了一次的失业人口，整天闲晃的古代王刺激了某两位过劳Caster的神经，梅林挑在某天晚上前来与御主攀谈。  
待在暖桌里的少年与阿尔托莉亚分食了一袋薯片，她离开去找新的零食後，花之魔术师趁机占据了骑士王的座位，话还没说两句，又一个朝魔术师投来冰冷眼神的金发少女走过，她不分时节都扛着的布袋染血，靴下沾黏未知生物的碎肉，拖着说是火鸡但怎麽看都不像是火鸡的东西。  
她与筋疲力尽的第二部队出征归还，走过的地面留下一道会让清洁人员痛哭的污迹，而在桌边偷闲的梅林属於长年过劳的第一部队，与另一位苦脸的Caster诸葛孔明同队，後者长期对迦勒底的劳动条件抱有不满。  
在小小感叹了这里的阿尔托利亚真是过量地多之後，半梦魔谈起了要求，争取三节福利过年送礼，最好要周休二日，一天的工作时间不超过六个小时。  
这实在是太过优厚的条件，摆明等着御主砍价。  
"啊，没办法。"坐在暖桌里的藤丸立香微笑着给魔术师剥了一个橘子，"您看，他要是不上工就忙着写迦勒底劳动法，为了让那个法条永远是个草稿，我只好让他拼命加班啦。"  
少年笑得十分无邪，洞察现在却预料不到未来会是这个走向的千里眼含着橘子，被堵得一句话都说不出来。  
他双眼含泪的咽了下去，还来不及抗议什麽，尼托克丽丝就过来告诉少年，希望他阻止一下英雄王与法老，他俩自从知道了Lancer跟Prototype都是太阳神鲁格之子，这两位英灵立刻被法老认成了兄弟，伦理剧的画风来得太快，掺和上一个恶役般冷笑着的英雄王，场面不可谓不混乱。  
发现这样後Caster坚守魔术工房不出，贯彻隔岸观火的精神，Breserker一天睡二十个小时战斗四个小时，没人费心理会他，斯卡萨哈完全不介意徒弟们与王们互殴——全都是有神性的家伙，她一个魔枪串刺就能通通送回英灵座去，正因如此，少年没让人去打扰她，亲自出去安抚他们。  
费了三划令咒才控制了所有从者不许动，藤丸立香魔力消耗过度，立刻就在源赖光半强迫的要求下回房间休息了，闻讯赶来的作家系从者不会放过可以近距离观察古代王的机会，扣掉了纯粹取材的莎士比亚和安徒生，自诩作家系的宅系从者也在两位王身边绕了一圈，被美貌折服的同时，脑中创作了许多缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。  
爱情与权力，千百年来不败的创作素材，她飞快画了分镜，还与达芬奇敲定了插花。  
只要有分红一切都好说话的万能天才爽快答应，规划出极其完善的赚钱计画，先出个三部曲，然後可以动画化，出周边，拍剧场版，但千万别真人化。  
在出发特异点的前两个小时，达芬奇与刑部姬递上数十页的企划书，详细列出每项优点与会随之而来的好处，希望御主制造机会让英雄王与法老丶那个，进行一下友爱和平的魔力供给活动，最好偷偷记录下补给过程。  
"这完全是为了你好哟立香君。"眼神内尽是狂热的Caster抓住了御主的手臂，"也是为了迦勒底的财政支出好。"  
"为了我的新刊拜托你了Master！"少女从者眼睑下浮出了严重的青黑色，"只剩一个礼拜却只有分镜而已...不行了完全没有想法...救救我吧！会给Master好处的喔？"  
藤丸立香尽力在夹击之下扭过头去斜眼瞥向玛修，可爱的学妹脸颊微红，"前辈，刑部姬小姐向我推荐了Comiket，听说是日本年轻人当中很流行的活动？医生已经帮我们都买好场刊了。"  
"为什麽是他们两个？"御主只能叹气着说，"不能找比较好商量的...比如说弗格斯福尔斯先生？黑胡子？"  
"拒绝大叔受。"公主殿下乾脆回绝。  
"受众不够多。"达芬奇随即跟上。  
"我只接受黑胡子跟德雷克船长配对，前辈。"  
在挑食党丶奸商与纯爱主义者的共识中，唯一的交集居然是法老与英雄王，人心真是难懂。少年御主肩负期盼，在她们帮助下修改了出战从者的名单，带上杰克则是随兴之举，三名从者与一名人类灵子转移到翼龙之岛，进行了整天枯燥烦闷的周回活动。  
消耗精力之後王们确实安静下来了，这是好事。最近在迦勒底从者充足的状况下，御主感受到了变化——攻略特异点变得很轻松，人力配置不再左支右绌；可是，闲得发慌的绊十英雄王精力无处发泄，与同样满绊退休的法老成天到处挑事解闷，处理从者之间的纠纷使御主心灵十分疲倦。  
节制？那个词根本超出了古代王的知识范畴。  
如果真能成就他们两个，未尝不是好事，至少，藤丸立香的工作量可以减少一半，不必再安抚受到挑衅的愤怒从者们，少女们想看帅哥缠绵的期待得以满足，达芬奇试着跨足出版业赚钱的愿望能够圆满——一石三鸟，再好不过了。  
少年确实也看见到了她们十分期待的未来，他走近了紧闭双眼的法老王，後者漂亮的睫羽与高挺鼻梁线条俐落，不笑时确实是个美男子，与同样俊美的英雄王坐在一起，画面十分悦目，可以理解刑部姬的心情。  
他们两个肩靠肩头靠头地挨着，像是美术馆里才会出现的雕塑，缺少了平日那种难以接近的气氛，藤丸立香不常在战斗以外的时候与他俩相处，觉得很新鲜地多看了两眼。  
"法老？"  
"嗯......"  
除了轻哼以外没有更多反应，呼吸吐出的尽是醇冽酒气，平时清醒的时候会说好啊就靠过来让余看看你的眼睛，进而靠近到让人尴尬的距离，法老在少数几次单独相处中表现得相当奇怪，他会捧着御主的脸，来回检视五官，深深看进蓝色瞳孔里，彷佛在寻找着什麽一样。  
过度亲昵的举动让少年相当困扰，感觉被人当成了彻底打开的礼物盒，可以对内容物挑挑拣拣，他越退後奥兹曼迪亚斯便更欺近过来，最後往往是被抵在了墙面或者是桌上。  
现在看起来只是个毫无行为能力的醉鬼而已，藤丸立香从衣服里取出了白色圆形药盒，由万能之人研发的助兴药物，原本是为了魔力供给而做的，但被御主冷淡吐槽与其这样不如去把电力系统改进一下吧，加上罗马尼也严正斥责了这种滥用药品的行为，热情被狠狠浇了冰水的达文西就停产了，只剩下了作为实验样本的两片，她翻出来让藤丸立香带上，必要的时候可以起到作用。  
藤丸立香剥开盖子，把药捏在指间。  
说穿了也就是肌肉松弛剂之类的东西丶适合在饮酒与激烈运动後服用，具有些微地放松效果，助兴功能低到可以忽略不计，服药者完全可以站起来恼羞成怒地殴打对方一顿，看看两位从者身上发达的肌肉与坏脾气，再衡量一下後果，就觉得这个决定其实也不是那麽好。  
他把药放进嘴里毁尸灭迹，被发现身上带着这种东西会引起很多误会。顺手拍了张照片，希望这种相亲相爱的画面应该可以某种程度地使刑部姬满意，让达文西拿去印成海报之类的东西也完全可行，总有一天要请Emiya去纠正她们，脑内妄想就算了，真的想干涉本人意愿还是太过分了。  
藤丸立香边思考边用後槽牙磨碎了它，药片清淡的香气立刻充满口腔，他轻巧地抽走了吉尔伽美什手中的酒杯，将残余的琼浆饮尽，十分小心地靠近对方，单膝跪在王的腿间，少年单手撑着椅背，在这个姿势当中他的衣襟浅浅擦过了吉尔伽美什的脸。  
因为整日在森林中战斗，藤丸立香身上净是草木枝叶的清淡香气，吉尔伽美什动了一下，抬起的右手距离御主身躯仅有两吋，难道想袭击本王吗这个杂种——这麽主动？  
然後藤丸立香终於构到了丢在椅後的毛毯，往他们头上各扔了一条。  
少年打着呵欠离开了古代王的房间，顺手将酒杯留置门边柜上，门扉掩上後室内的空气变得十分肃杀。  
他们纷纷扯掉了毯子，脸色都不太好看。  
"......"  
"余的御主——确实让余惊喜到了！这出人意料的部分值得奖赏！"法老王小声评论，"但是却不懂得欣赏余的肉体，这必须要好好教育一下。"  
"哼丶充其量是母爱在作祟而已。"吉尔伽美什打开宝库重新取出杯子，往里头斟满了美酒，"太阳的，把杯子递出来，不必烦恼你的身体松弛——会因为吃喝长出赘肉的从者，古今中外也就那一位而已。"  
古代王们所演绎的醉汉模样相当完美，连清楚说话都办不到的从者，不可能有魔力补给的能力。这就跟要求只会爬行的婴儿折返跑是一样不切实际的，藤丸立香钻进了柔软的单人床铺里，把全身重量交付在云朵一般的寝具上，紧绷的筋骨终於得以放松。  
他小声数着明天还得收集几根龙牙，心情沉重地陷入梦乡。  
杰克在御主的呼唤下张开了眼睛。  
"不赖床吗？"少年还没有穿上迦勒底的战斗礼装，充作睡衣的衬衫有些发皱，他踏进儿童房的瞬间从者就察觉到了，她决定闭上眼睛装睡一会，直到妈妈说起床才睁开。  
"不赖床！"  
"杰克真是乖孩子。"  
藤丸立香的赞美发自真心，刚才去请古代王起床，结果被用幽暗的眼神盯了好久，最後吉尔伽美什重重一哼翻身不理人，这还能用起床气解释，法老王就更奇怪了，他要求御主好好观察一下自己。  
"不必害臊！尽情赞颂余的肉体吧——想要触碰的话，余也允许！"  
"您昨晚喝醉了吧，宿醉还好吗？"  
奥兹曼迪亚斯发出了略显中气不足的笑声，法老怎麽可能会宿醉！酒醉也是不可能的！哈哈丶哈哈哈哈！  
那语气中的心虚几乎多到实体化，藤丸立香感到好奇，但决定顺从话题不再问下去。  
难道他们在我走之後做了什麽？法老为什麽特意提到肉体——莫非是被英雄王嫌弃了？  
吃过了早餐之後御主与从者回到海滩边，继续未完的屠龙事业，杰克迅速投入到了战斗当中，纤细的身影在龙群中切割出一条缺口，四散奔逃的龙种们被王之财宝追击，较大的邪龙由法老对付，少年视情况提供辅助，心系新刊的刑部姬传来了联络要求。  
怎麽样御主？有发生什麽吗？  
昨天晚上他们都喝醉了。  
等等我找纸记下来丶好的开始吧！  
今天早上两个人都有点奇怪。藤丸立香遥遥看了一眼，目测战局平稳，可以稍微分些神。  
肯定是发生了什麽！  
肯定是发生了什麽的！  
达芬奇加入到了话题中来，她们联手把罗马尼赶出了通讯影像的镜头拍摄范围，後者被迫去翘班吃蛋糕。  
半夜有奇怪的声音吗？  
在我关门之後，听到了法老说肉体什麽的...  
酒後乱性！少女从者站了起来，浑身燃起了高昂的意志，她的胸口急速起伏着，双颊晕红，在满是按键的控制台上拍了一下。我有想法了！现在的话感觉可以创作出来...  
魔力传送量值，提升。突然出现的提示框在御主与两名从者面前闪烁着，三位元都陷入了茫然状态，刑部姬低头一看，有个按键在手指下亮了起来。  
这个东西看起来很不妙啊，快点关掉。达芬奇左右环顾，唯一知道该怎麽办的罗马尼人影已经消失了。  
怎怎怎怎麽关掉？少女惊慌地说。  
再按一次看看？  
魔力传送量值，提升。  
已经提升到最大值。  
藤丸立香的脸从画面上消失，镜头所对的方向变成了一片蓝天，紧接其後，面容冷酷的英雄王捡起了Ipad。  
啊啊啊啊啊英雄王！刑部姬立刻腿软蹲下，藏身控制台的仪器之後。  
达芬奇抬头直面了对方的不悦：因为一点意外，现在传送了过多的魔力过去，立香君的魔术回路没有办法一直负荷大量的输入——还请您斟酌对待哟？不快点把魔力转移出来的话可能连脑袋都会烧掉的。  
妳们只会干些蠢事吗？  
少年御主的意识断片仅有几秒，他在沙地上微微抽动着，再次品味到了魔力过剩时皮肤刺痛的感受，初次使用令咒时的回忆短暂涌上，但无法清楚地想起来，针刺似的细密疼痛夺走了大半注意力，杰克脱离战场到了少年身边，她的外科手术技能在这种场合只能起到微弱作用，藤丸立香想要站直却双膝无力。  
"我这是丶这是魔力爆走吗？"  
立香君，你的魔术回路——  
"行了，废话本王不想听第二次。"  
吉尔伽美什将仪器随意丢落地面，眼见跪在膝前的御主浑身颤抖，强忍不适而下唇苍白，那对疼痛示弱的姿态稍稍刺激到了他的神经，确实病态，少年因为无可奈何的情况低下脑袋臣服，英雄王的欲望却高涨起来。  
"妈妈，妈妈？"不明事态的杰克依旧试着拯救御主，她的指尖闪烁绿色的治疗光芒，但是丝毫没有起到作用，藤丸立香半阖着眼睛，汗水汨汨流下。  
非常热，体内彷佛被塞入了炭块，从脑袋到胸口都是一片烧灼的温度，血管与肌肉几乎在尖叫着疼痛，他垂头注视英雄王的金色靴尖，後者巍然不动，唯有毒蛇般的阴冷视线投下。  
"怎麽回事，黄金的？"  
"过程欠缺品味，但还算是不错的结果。"端着让人发寒的笑意，吉尔伽美什说，"太阳的，魔力存量可还足够？"  
藤丸立香抽着凉气，费力地挤出了字句。"杰克，先回小屋去吧。"  
"妈妈不回去吗？"  
"稍微有点事情......乖乖的在那里等，好吗？"  
在她跑开之後，藤丸立香抹了一下湿热的人中，平静地看见了满手鲜血。  
恶心的腥甜味道飘散开来，迦勒底的御主胸前染上眼泪与血液混和的淡红水痕，他因为疼痛与高烧啜泣出声，崩溃落泪的姿态极其可怜。  
他在第一次魔力爆走时使用了令咒，藉此把过量魔力排出，如今左手背上令咒只剩三划浅浅痕迹，前几日的消耗还没有补充回来呢，又遇上了这种状况，只能说命运女神在他背後狠狠放了冷箭——少年用尽最後一丝力气，解开了上衣皮带，里头的黑色套衫被汗水浸湿，服贴在单薄躯干上头。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯捧住了他的脸，那双瞳孔已然失焦，嘴唇蠕动着吐出声音。  
请抱我。请抱抱我。  
垂死的请求最终得到了满足。  
细弱的咽喉因为呻吟震颤着，发泄过两次後魔力不再横冲直撞，而是把唾液，眼泪以及体液做为管道而发泄出去，少年苍白的肌肤覆盖爱痕，撑起身体的手掌在坚硬地面磨出些微渗血，他顾不得那麽多，只管抬高腰部承受戳刺，同时难以抑制地哭泣。  
人类的身体超乎想像地多水，况且哭是相当好的抒解情绪的方式，藤丸立香不再流出鼻血，让人发疯的高热与疼痛缓缓退去之後，蚀骨情欲与恐惧缓慢蚕食着他的脑袋，古代王向来不懂何为收敛，这让交媾变得甜苦交织，连续不断的刺激中後穴早就发烫酸软，过多的体液濡湿了垫在身下的外衣。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯正伏在他身上，在少年肩膀处洒落一串动情满意的高热呼吸，蜜色肌肤与泛出粉红的莹白肤色搭配意外地挑动视觉，藤丸立香眼神涣散，因为体内的冲撞无意识地哭吟起来，吉尔伽美什钳着他的下巴，贪婪打量那深陷欲望的脸孔。  
他与藤丸立香的性器磨蹭着，淫液将两人腿根处濡湿，魔力过剩的御主就像洒了大量糖霜的蛋糕那样香甜可口，遵照本能向从者求欢的样子极大的取悦了古代王们。他不得不做出如此姿态，偏偏理智仍在不安分地作祟，少年便在情欲与痛苦的拉扯中渐渐支离破碎，最终难以自制的沉沦下去。  
就连体内深处都被性器给拓开了，阴茎前端三番两次地顶弄妙处，遭受了激烈蹂躏的肠道悲惨地吞吐着阳物，惯性的微微收缩，肠肉并不是什麽传说中处女般的粉红色，而是更嫣红一些，彷佛是什麽艳丽花朵那样的。  
“御主。”磁性的嗓音伴随湿热舌尖舔过耳後，”刚才那个孩子为何喊你妈妈？说给余听听吧。”  
藤丸立香微微张开嘴唇，自其中吐出夹杂血腥气的喘息，并不打算回答这个问题，像野兽那样雌伏於强者，还能说是情势所迫，配合法老的羞耻Play对话，这不行，超过了尊严所能忍受的最低底线。  
“明明没有感受过母爱的滋味。”吉尔伽美什冷酷地嗤笑着，”却模仿着母亲爱孩子——“  
英雄王的指尖温度比眼神还要酷寒，他抚摸着御主急促起伏的胸口，揉拈肿胀充血的乳尖，顺着并不夸张的肌肉线条滑动，最终停留在肚脐下的位置，他深谙床事，拉扯藤丸立香的注意力十分简单，少年的感官全都聚集到了他指尖所触的那块皮肉上，恐惧的小声抽泣。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯享受着美妙的年轻肉体，将沾了汗水而滑溜的腰杆拉近，更好地承受侵犯，藤丸立香伤痕累累的肩膀与後颈因唾液与热汗而发亮，呼吸急促浅薄，正如将死之人那样，从者悠闲地吮吻他的耳垂，那一小块柔嫩的肉因为热度泛出漂亮红色，古代王们的枕边爱语恐吓与下流兼具，尾音拖得很长，牵扯出无尽遐想。  
放纵想像吧，被囚禁起来丶锁链加身的少年御主，他蜷缩在阴影中惊恐发抖，浑圆泪珠接连滚落，双眼变得湿润发红，双腿间柔软湿热，可以随便对待，无论被施加何种暴行都只能哭泣承受，在日复一日的宠爱当中变得甜美迷人，释放出天性中压抑的浪荡因子。  
在英雄王低喃的情色描述中，藤丸立香再次颤抖着迎来高潮，同时，感觉到体内奥兹曼迪亚斯也射出了精液，法老发出了餍足的低哑叹息，许多浓稠的体液顺着阳具流下，他乾脆地整根退出了，顿时空虚下来的肉穴很快迎来了另一位侵略者，吉尔伽美什毫不顾虑御主的体力是否能承受多一次交媾，阴茎挟着方才留下的汁液大肆蹂躏，蕈状前端狠狠挤入深处，抛弃尊严承受快感的少年御主沙哑哀鸣，抗议过量的暴行但声音过於甜腻，因此毫无说服力。  
白腻的大腿内侧抽搐，腿根处由於过度摩擦有些破皮，他的头脑在快感中变得麻木，伤口刺痛也能带来愉悦感，英雄王巧妙地变换角度戳刺，少年几乎要溺死在情欲海洋中了，法老不再折腾他的身体，而是悠闲地享受柔软湿润的接吻，舔舐笨拙的舌叶。  
御主全身都因魔力交换而发着高烧似的热，得到了滋润的从者们精神焕发，藤丸立香却虚弱地委靡下去，脸颊上感受到奖赏似的细吻，吉尔伽美什狠戾蹭过体内某点时他再次泄了精，自顶端小口溢出的液体稀薄透明，暴虐的王在折磨般的欢爱中得到愉悦，笑了一声，说了些调侃的话，陷入恍神的少年并没听清楚。藤丸立香虚软地趴在他们之间，下肢酸痛到麻木，两位王仍然纠缠着索要亲吻，少年抵抗不住疲倦，很快就沉入了黑甜梦境里。  
从特异点回来之後御主的脸色并不好看，他是被古代王们扛回去休息的，两位倒是微妙的心情愉快。刑部姬在房间里熬夜创作了五天，送印前抱着iMAC前去少年房间，这可是头号粉丝才有的特别招待唷——她信心满满地推开对方房门，眼见原本朴素的地方被华丽摆设占满，两只幻想种窜过少女脚边，她一抬头，看见被重重幔帐包围的床铺。  
白与金交织的纱帘之内气氛灼热，英雄王在满溢的情欲空气中感觉缺氧，伸手撩起一角，微凉新鲜空气的流入使得脑袋短暂清醒，少女在门口瞠目结舌地盯着他一丝不挂的肉体看，她双手一松，电脑萤幕朝下直击了脚边地面。  
滚。吉尔伽美什说。  
她立刻飞奔而去，黄金王复又放下遮蔽物，藤丸立香鸵鸟似的埋在枕头里，消极回应法老在背後的缠绵吮吻，经过整夜狂欢御主精疲力尽，奥兹曼迪亚斯十分餍足，两者都没意识到刚才的意外。  
吉尔伽美什随手拾起掉在床边的项炼戴上，前半夜他们以御主的口腔为酒器，豪饮之後少年陷入微醺的茫然，变得温顺可欺，无法咽下溢出唇角的美酒在白皙肢体上横流，彷佛鲜血般香醇，乌发红唇，不管用珠宝还是亲吻妆点都十分适合。  
藤丸立香转头去回应了法老的吻，呼出甜腻温热的气息，他早就自暴自弃地不再抵抗古代王们的索求，温顺依偎进奥兹曼迪亚斯怀里。  
他短暂地丶完全地臣服于余的光芒之下了——仅仅是掠过脑海的想法，奥兹曼迪亚斯便十分心醉，将年轻光彩的救世主搂在怀中，把这副身躯丶双唇与眼睛都占为己有，让他全身心都沐浴太阳的光辉。  
再完美不过了。


End file.
